


Be Not Too Rough with Me

by hellhoundtheory



Series: Leaves of Grass [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Education, sex ed class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundtheory/pseuds/hellhoundtheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP having to sit next to each other in sex education.<br/>Also, imagine all your OTP's teachers shipping it hard enough to make their curriculum highly related to male genitalia and gay sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Not Too Rough with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Walt Whitman’s Leaves of Grass (Live Oak with Moss)  
> Inspired by: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/41694419729/imaging-your-otp-having-to-sit-next-to-each-other  
> I didn't tag it underage because they're not really doing anything and they're seniors in high school who are presumably the same age and are 17 at minimum, which is above the age of consent (at least here, since I'm sort of mentally setting it in the Massachusetts/New England area, maybe Vermont, where a teacher might actually be able to get away with this.)

Steve squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, trying not to make his discomfort apparent to his desk buddy, who was only a few inches from bumping elbows with him. Futilely, he tried not to notice the apple of Bucky’s throat bobbing in the orange light of the screen as the images flickered across the screen in low definition. 

Not that the shitty quality of the thirty-year-old television helped make the reality of what they were watching any less visceral. 

It was one thing to learn about straight sex. He and Bucky had stifled giggles while putting a condom on a banana and while watching a short clip about chlamydia running rampant through a school via a carefully diversified basketball team and their various hook ups. No, it definitely wasn’t the blatant heterosexual leanings of Health and Wellness 12—the latest in a series of boring and nondescript classes about not smoking or drinking (or having sex) that the Board of Education had foisted upon their reluctant seniors as a graduation requirement—but the fact that they lived in such a liberal town that protection in all kinds of sex was emphasized and encouraged in the curriculum. 

Heavily emphasized with this movie about proper preparation for anal and oral sex. Featuring two men who probably made most of their livelihoods by starring in very-much-not-Board-of-Education-approved movies, ones that were _not_ on the list the students’ parents had barely read before signing their approval. The fact that _All Sex Sexual Education_ was definitely not the actors’ usual gig became clear when the ‘scenarios’ began. Scenarios were a big part of most health classes, whether they be role-playing games where a student would repeatedly say ‘no’ to the peer pressure of drinking, smoking, or doing drugs, or the scenarios on screen of how (patently straight but gainfully diverse) students should deal with talking to their partners about the necessity of using a condom. Despite being the eldest and therefore ‘most mature’ students in the school, the thirty seniors in this room generally laughed off the awkwardness of the role-playing games or the pregnancy scare of a young teen on-screen or the fact that, on banana day, Thor tore his condom by opening the package wrong. They generally did not involve moaning or breathless queries about whether doing something was okay.

When their teacher—a younger, single teacher who went by Miss Darcy and was probably a frequent viewer of these actors’ other films given her gusto for teaching sex ed—stormed into class with her trademark red lipstick and tight blazer brandishing the movie with a look of triumph, all of them knew it was going to be something perhaps too risqué for their class. They hadn’t expected the uncomfortable Barry White soundtrack and highly unclothed scenarios. Of course, none of them were going to tell their parents or get Miss Darcy fired; the kids whose parents objected to sex education had them taken out of that portion of the class and those seniors spent the period doing ‘alternate assignments’ involving posters about drug and alcohol safety as well as personal wellness. Steve had tried to get his mother to pull him out, mostly because he’d rather be drawing a bong with a big red ‘X’ over it than take another sex ed class with Bucky (who was the sort of guy who loved learning about sex, talking about sex, and thinking about sex, and had very firmly made sure he was in the class and had his paper signed more quickly than any other student).

But his mother had laughed off his worry and said, “No, Steve, you’re going to sit there uncomfortably just like the rest of your friends.” Steve didn’t correct her by saying ‘friend, singular’ when she went on to say that, “One day you might need this information.”

His mother was a nurse. Of course she thought he needed it, despite her utter disregard for the fact that Steve was known as ‘Skinny Steve’ and had only managed to garner scant dates by virtue of being Bucky’s friend and Bucky’s relentless attempts to set him up. 

As much as he’d hate to admit it, he also wasn’t interested in the aspects of sex ed that had been taught to them thus far, simply because they weren’t things he could do with the one person he had carried a torch for since third grade. Because of that, he had been pleasantly surprised when there were two men onscreen, until the clothes had started coming off and the skinnier, blond actor had started explaining why students should use a condom for oral sex—STDs and STIs can be transmitted through open sores in the mouth or digestive tract—and even how to safely roll a condom on with one’s mouth. 

Which was demonstrated on a cucumber with the other broad-shouldered, brunet actor stroking the blond’s hair and breathlessly staring at the actor’s lips stretched around the vegetable until he nearly engulfed it in his mouth. 

Miss Darcy had abandoned her heels, kicked her feet up, and was now watching the _class_ while munching on microwave popcorn. When the brunet’s big hands had started warming up lube between calloused fingers, Steve ducked his head uncomfortably, reaching out a hand to the back of his neck as if that could stop the flush crawling up his body.

Then the blond had described a need to be gentle and start with one finger and keep an eye on their partner’s comfort and Bucky had sucked in a breath and Steve could feel his heart beating in his ears like a drum, the air shifting and warm and nearly stifling between them. 

The brunet’s strong hands parting the cheeks of an anatomically correct model ass and rectum would probably be the least erotic image in the history of health class were it not for the stuttering breaths and bitten lip of the blond actor watching the proceedings. 

Steve’s eyes darted to the other males in the class, wondering if they were as affected by this as he was. Most of them just leaned back with a vaguely grossed-out look on their face or were doing homework for other classes in the half-light of the television screen.

Most of the girls were not-very-quietly passing notes between themselves, giggling and not paying the least attention to the movie, though a few were watching in equal measures of curiosity and disgust. Steve returned his gaze to Bucky, to see his best friend drawn into himself, legs almost crossed and arm drawn too casually over his crotch, much the same as Steve was trying to do. 

Bucky’s full lips were open and his eyes were trained on the blond actor’s bare, slim chest and lithe fingers as they joined the brunet’s inside the life-model. They were talking about equal participation and making sure everything was comfortable, of course, in the style of a scenario. The brunet resumed his ministrations and started asking questions like, _Do you like this? More fingers? Less? What feels good?_

The blond mimicked finding the prostate by saying “Right there,” in a voice that was practically a plaintive moan for more. Bucky wet his lips with a dart of his tongue. 

“Once your partner is ready, a brand new condom and more lube are the next order of business,” The brunet said, retrieving the cucumber from earlier and rolling on a new condom before slicking it, stroking up and down to warm up the lube.

The blond gave instructions for the bottom partner, saying that they should relax their entire body and get in a position that’s comfortable, usually on their hands and knees, or laying down on their belly and propped on a pillow for the first time. Despite that recommendation, the blond demonstrated a number of positions with the brunet (still holding the cucumber), including facing their partner, for the audience’s edification. 

Steve couldn’t help but imagine facing Bucky and receiving a tender kiss as Bucky lined up to—

He forced himself to stop the image before it could start, even as the brunet actor started putting the ‘head’ of the cucumber in, telling the audience with his eyes firmly planted on the blond’s lips (which he leans over and pecks with a shy smile that almost doesn’t belong in such a situation and causes half the class to groan and a couple of girls to ‘aww’) that they should stop every inch or so and wait for their partner to adjust and keep a steady stream of compliments and encouragements going.

Looking over, Steve catches a ghost of a smile on Bucky’s face and thinks that the motormouth would be pretty darn good at filling those pauses with endearments, kissing the freckles on Steve’s shoulders and writing the words into them like tattoos of hot breath and shallow gasps. 

The blond mimics firmly asking his partner to stop, convincingly acting as if it were too much, breathing heavily until a moment later when he says the brunet can go on, and the brunet shoves the vegetable further between the simulated cheeks. Bucky bites his lip and shifts, the sleeve of his shirt brushing Steve’s—whose heart skips a beat and thuds irregularly after that. 

Finally, the cucumber is sheathed to the rolled end of the condom and the blond actor is waiting, face crumpled in concentration as if he were actually taking the brunet inside him. They’re both flushed and sweat beads on their brows until the blond says that the brunet can move and that portion of the movie ends, and two women begin showing how to use a dental dam—and even how to use a condom as a dental dam—to have safe oral sex.

Steve can finally breathe right and Bucky lets out a relieved and drawn-out breath just as Steve looks over. But then Bucky’s eyes meet his and the air is still charged with _something_ as Bucky nudges his foot towards Steve’s and Steve meets him halfway, their ankles interlocking and the bare skin of Bucky’s ankle rubs against the tight knit of Steve’s socks and they don’t move except to graze their feet gently over each other and steal glances as they watch the rest of the movie.

The arousal and headiness drains out of Steve as they watch the thoroughly unarousing heavily made-up women with long acrylic nails do something vaguely violent looking to a life model of a vagina. Steve thinks with a blush that what they’re doing might work on a guy too, but resolutely tries not to think about Bucky writhing underneath him as Steve’s tongue made him squirm and shiver. 

It’s not until the lights go up and the bell rings and Miss Darcy gives them a knowing look and Steve and Bucky make it to the hallway that Steve gulps and realizes that he and Bucky basically just watched soft-core porn together and then played footsie (in a room full of their classmates). 

Bucky shakes his shoulder more roughly than usual as they head to their last class of the day, “Hey, could you help me with my essay for Stark’s class?” Steve doesn’t remind Bucky that it’s due the next day and that he already wrote most of it and had Steve proofread it, “I really don’t get Whitman’s point.” Buck’s voice is nervous and Steve smiles at the endearing hope written in the twinkle of those blue eyes. 

“Sure, but only if you help me with AP Bio homework for Banner,” is what he says instead of _mom has a shift at the hospital and this is the first time all year that I actually understand the material because anatomy is easy when your mom’s a nurse and I already filled out the chart about the male reproductive system and wrote the paragraph about spongy tissue and blood flow during my study._

“Great. Your place?” Is what Bucky says instead of _my sister is home and I am not exposing her to the noises I want to make with you._

Miss Darcy walks by them, back in her heels and on the hunt for her usual post-HW12 pick-me-up coffee. She hands Steve his forgotten sketchbook, “You left this in my class.”

She keeps walking, sniggering into her palm. The soft plastic cover and first few pages of the book are rippled and out of shape. Steve opens it to where there’s a gap between the pages and finds a few condoms nestled next to a purely anatomical sketch of Bucky’s broad shoulders he had done a few weeks ago for Mr. Barton’s art class (from memory) along with a note from their teacher, “Be gentle –XO Miss Darcy.”

Steve blanches and closes the book faster than the speed of light, shoving it into his backpack gracelessly. 

Bucky nearly chokes and ends up coughing down the hall as he leaves for his Russian class with a barely stuttered, “I’ll see you later, Steve.”

Trying not to let himself flush, he runs off to French, glad to be speaking a language he doesn’t know how to adequately express his embarrassment with, until Monsieur Dernier says that, since it’s some obscure French holiday, they were going to be learning how to swear. 

When the first verbs on the hand-out that they have to conjugate with a list of profane anatomy are “sucer” and “jouir,” Steve knows he’s never _ever_ coming to school again because Miss Darcy walks in and hands Monsieur Dernier a coffee, glancing towards Steve and saying, “Le plan est réussi.” 

He can’t help but wonder who else was in on this successful plan. 

Steve doesn’t mention it to Bucky. Bucky doesn’t mention that Romanoff, apropos of nothing, showed them a Russian film called “Winter Journey” about a gay classical singer and a thief falling in love (without subtitles, of course) and that Dr. Banner came in and told her something in a language that was not Russian or English. 

After an emailed memo saying “The mission is complete,” is sent out, the six teachers cease holding their ‘cross-disciplinary’ staff meetings in the mornings, much to the confusion of their coworkers, who had thought they were working on an important project. Little did they know, the project was completed with a kiss in front of Steve’s locker and the two young men nestled close as they waited for Bucky’s little sister to find her way to his car on the first early release day because of snow, in addition to far more games of footsie than their teachers were sure they wanted to occur during their class.

**Author's Note:**

> Sucer- To suck  
> Jouir- to come/cum  
> Le plan est reussi- the plan is successful  
> Russian movie mentioned: http://www.telegraph.co.uk/culture/film/film-news/10306431/Russian-gay-film-scares-festivals.html
> 
> The sex ed flim is SO COMPLETELY made up. 
> 
> Also if you like this please comment because I'm tempted to write more (eg the five other teachers' attempts at making Stucky canon or maybe even the use of those condoms)


End file.
